


A Bit Lost (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Nineteen: Confusing Toilet, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five had honestly had no idea that Reginald redecorated after he went missing.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 15





	A Bit Lost (Omovember 2020)

Five hated when he woke up needing to pee.

He hissed softly as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor. The academy was always cold at night. Half asleep, he stumbled to the bathroom and pushed his pyjama pants down just far enough to-

“F-Five, stop! What the fuck are you doing?” Luther shouted.

“Going for a pee?” Five answered. He didn’t know Luther slept in the bath, but then again, his whole family was a mystery nowadays.

“In my closet?” His brother pulled a confused face.

Ah. It did seem to be Luther’s closet.

“Is this not the bathroom anymore?” Five asked, feeling slightly stupid.

“Um… not really. It’s my room.” Luther informed him.

“Oh. Never mind.” Five tucked himself back into his pants and set about finding the bathroom, more awake now- and more aware of how badly he needed to pee.

He’d honestly had no idea that Reginald redecorated after he went missing. The old man never seemed interested in changing anything in the academy. The last time Five remembered a renovation happening was when Luther punched through Klaus’ wall after Number Four accidentally broke Luther’s Action Man’s head off. The dividing wall was knocked down and Vanya was given her own room elsewhere (though now that he thought about it, Five wasn’t sure where).

He checked in Allison’s old room, which seemed to be Allison’s current room still. He checked in Klaus’ room and nothing seemed to have changed (he even still slept with that plush unicorn).

Five grew increasingly more desperate as he checked every room. Diego’s snoring was loud enough that he didn’t need to check whether it was still his room, and after hopping painfully up the stairs he concluded that Ben’s room was still Ben’s room, but full of dusty old boxes. And Luther’s room- aha! There was the bathroom!

But the door locking mechanism seemed to have changed, and while Five was getting more and more desperate by the minute, he valued his privacy; it was a luxury when you grew up with six siblings.

Five grabbed himself with both hands, managing to slide the mechanism shut with his teeth. He really couldn’t hold it much longer, that was for sure. Just as he was ~~waddling~~ walking to the toilet, he tripped on the edge of the bath mat and hit the ground hard. He didn’t even register what happened at first, but then he became painfully aware of a growing wet sensation that was spreading down his legs.

He scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, running to sit on the toilet. As he finished, he looked at the puddle he’d left on the bath mat.

Well, it was ugly anyway.


End file.
